The present invention relates to a banding tool for banding an article with a predetermined band pressure or tension in the band and then automatically locking that band tension about the article.
Banding tools of this nature are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,688,607 and 4,726,403. The tools of these prior patents operate satisfactorily in many instances with a reciprocating action for applying tension to the band during a pulling stroke and locking the band in place to maintain the tension during the return stroke. However the tools are manually operated and are difficult to utilize in some applications where access to the article being banded is limited.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved banding tool which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior designs and which is power driven, as from an electrical or pneumatic pressure source, requiring only a finger actuated trigger or switch for control of the tool.
In applying the bands, it is desirable to achieve a predetermined tension in the band automatically so that the operator does not have to be concerned with measuring and/or controlling band tension. In the past, this has been achieved by use of a group of links forming an over-center mechanism and by a stack of springs or over-center washers. These constructions have proved difficult to manufacture and maintain, and it is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved system for operation at the predetermined band tension.
Other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.